gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Underground Tunnels
The Underground Tunnels are a network of tunnels and sewers underneath Lima, Ohio that serve as passageways to several subterranean locations in the town, including the residential area as well as the Lima Preserve. The tunnels and the locations therein have been the sites of major events in the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth years of Adventure, and many of the above-ground locations have basement entrances to these underground tunnels. Notable Locations While the underground tunnels are a location in itself, it also contains a number of other significant locations in the Adventure series. Underground Locations Water Treatment Plant In the passageways of the tunnels that include Beacon Hills' sewers, there is a water treatment plant that is used to purify sewer water for public consumption. The plant is notable for its painted blue pipes running along the entrance and the walls of the sewers. Stiles Stilinski used to use these tunnels as a place to skateboard until he was caught by his father, Noah Stilinski, and was forbidden to return. ( ) This plant's sewers also acted as the hideout for Kate Argent and her Berserkers, as well as a meeting place for her and Peter Hale to discuss their plans, since Kate believed the large amount of chemicals and fecal matter would prevent any of the McCall Pack's shapeshifters from using her scent to track her. ( ) Unfortunately, Peter's highly-developed sense of smell allowed him to find her, as did her own brother, Chris Argent, who tested a Berserker claw that he had pulled from Scott McCall's body and determined her location based on the chemicals on it. ( ) Dread Doctors' Operating Theater The Dread Doctors created an operating theater adjacent to the water treatment plant whose location was marked by a painted metal snake eating its own tail, the ouroboros, which could be turned to open the secret door. ( ) Inside the operating theater, the Doctors performed experiments on humans with genetic chimerism, turning them into pseudo-supernatural Chimeras through injections of Modified Mercury and other surgical procedures. ( ) For this purpose, the theater included a dentist-style chair and an operating table, both of which were outfitted with restraints to prevent the Chimeras from fighting back or escaping before they were done. ( ), ( ) The floors and walls of the theater were covered in yellow tile which had become grungy-looking with age, and it had several mini-staircases with metal steps and railings. The operating theater also had fluorescent lighting and was implied to sit on a convergence of Telluric Currents, which were needed to properly contain the test subject known as Der Soldat, an Alpha Löwenmensch who was held in a tank of the Dread Doctors' green serum, which was used to extend the Doctors' lives. ( ) After the Dread Doctors successfully created their successful Chimera to act as the vessel for the Beast of Gevaudan, they abandoned their operating theater, which was then used as a hide-out for Theo Raeken and their Chimera Pack. ( ) However, before this occurred, The Surgeon broke down one of the tiled walls with his hammer-headed sword-cane, revealing a fresco painting of a Hellhound fighting the Beast on top of a huge pile of dead bodies. ( ), ( ) Argent Bunker Down in the tunnels, the Argent Family has a bunker which acts as a secure hideout as well as an armory and storage area for weapons, tools, and other objects and artifacts that aid them in their roles as Hunters and arms dealers. A major feature of this bunker is a freezer unit that can be used to put shapeshifters such as Jordan Parrish, a Hellhound, Scott McCall, a True Alpha Werewolf, and Malia Tate, a Beta Werecoyote, into trance-like states. This can do anything from allowing the Hellhound's own consciousness to overpower the consciousness of its host so that that the Hellhound spirit can communicate with others, to triggering memories that have been suppressed by the Ghost Riders. ( ), ( ) The bunker houses a large cache of weapons and gadgets, including non-lethal ones such as taser wands and ultra-sonic emitters, and lethal ones such as assault rifles. It also contains silver bars with the Argent Family's symbol, the fleur-de-lis, stamped on it so that they can be melted down and forged into bullets and arrowheads, as well as tools and other implements for weapon maintenance and repair. It also appears to have books outlining the Argent Family's history, which were referenced by Gerard and Chris Argent during the fight against the Beast of Gevaudan. ( ) The bunker has a very thick and round iron door that can be closed and sealed against human and many supernatural threats, turning it into a fortress inside which people can seek shelter. ( ), ( ) Theo's Prison After all of Theo's acts of war against the McCall Pack, Kira Yukimura had her sword reassembled and empowered by the Skinwalkers. This gave Kira the ability to not only use it as a conduit to absorb the electromagnetic forces Theo shot at the McCall Pack in the underground tunnels after they had defeated the Beast of Gevaudan, but it also allowed her to open a large sinkhole in the tunnel floor, from which Theo's deceased sister, Tara, crawled out. She then proceeded to drag Theo down into the sinkhole before the fissure in the ground healed itself, creating an underground prison beneath the tunnel where Theo could not escape. ( ) He was then released from this prison several months later by Liam Dunbar, who was given Kira's sword by Noshiko Yukimura, and who believed the power of electromagnetokinesis that Theo stole from Josh Diaz were the only way the pack would be able to catch one of the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt and learn what it is they wanted in Beacon Hills. ( ) Once Kira's sword was broken once again, the ability to open a new sinkhole entrance to the prison was lost to all. ( ) Locations with Tunnel Access In addition to containing numerous significant locations within the Teen Wolf universe, there are quite a few above-ground sites that have access to the tunnels, typically involving a grate or door in the basement of the building in question. Beacon Hills Preserve The nature preserve is an expansive forest area in Beacon Hills which was discovered to have an entrance to the tunnels after Scott McCall, Malia Tate, and Lydia Martin followed the trail to the last known Rift opened between the real world and the Wild Hunt's Phantom Train Station. This entrance appeared to be a large sewer pipe which had a small, rusty, wrought-iron gate in front of it, through which the three walked in order to get into the tunnels. This particular passageway then led them straight to a Rift that was being used by the Ghost Riders, though it was unable to be used to get to the Wild Hunt until it was physically opened by the Hellhound Jordan Parrish. ( ) Camp Oak Creek The underground tunnels were first seen under what was previously Camp Oak Creek, a military base that was converted into an internment camp for Japanese immigrants through an order by US President Franklin Roosevelt during World War II. In 1943, the tunnels were the site of a devastating massacre caused by the Nogitsune summoned by Noshiko Yukimura in retribution for the riot and subsequent cover-up on the part of the United States military, which resulted in dozens of deaths of both internees and its employees. ( ) In 2011, the tunnels acted as the hide-out for the Nogitsune after he captured the Banshee Lydia Martin, intending to use her to determine the exact moment the Oni summoned by Noshiko arrived so that he would know when to use Noshiko's Kitsune tail to take control of the demons. Though Lydia was ultimately rescued by Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Lydia were stuck in the tunnels when Lydia sensed that their good friend and packmate, Allison Argent, had been killed by an Oni, causing Lydia to Banshee scream in grief and devastation. ( ) Eichen House While not truly located in the tunnels, Eichen House has grates in the men's shower room that lead down to the tunnels, which was where Gabriel Valack took Lydia Martin, upon whom he had recently performed trephination and whom he intended to have wear the Dread Doctor Mask to help determine the identity of the vessel to the recently-resurrected Beast of Gevaudan. After Lydia's Banshee scream killed Valack, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, and Jordan Parrish used the tunnels to flee with Lydia in order to save her life. ( ), ( ) Telecommunications Tower The tower to the telecommunication company in Beacon Hills was also revealed to have access to the tunnels via the basement when Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski examined the location following an attack on the premises by the Beast of Gevaudan that led to the death of a telecommunications technician and a lucky escape by Valerie Clark, Hayden Romero, and Liam Dunbar. This was proven to be part of the reasoning behind the attack on the facility, as security camera footage did not capture the Beast or its vessel entering the building, which led the McCall Pack to realize that they had entered the tower through the network of tunnels underground. ( ) Notable Events ) *The Nogitsune, now possessing Stiles Stilinski, brought the captured Lydia Martin to the tunnels under Camp Oak Creek. As a Banshee, Lydia was able to hear the dying screams of many of those campers killed in 1943. It was in these tunnels that Void-Stiles broke Noshiko's Kitsune tail and used its power to steal her control over the Oni, and was also where Lydia Banshee screamed upon sensing Allison Argent's death. ( ) *Kate Argent and her Berserkers were shown hiding out in the underground sewers near the Water Treatment Plant, as Kate believed the strong odor of chemicals and fecal matter would prevent any supernatural creatures with superhuman senses to track her there. Unfortunately for her, the Omega Werewolf Peter Hale still managed to locate her, and used her hide-out to propose a deal; Peter would help Kate learn control over her Werejaguar nature so she could rejoin the Argent Family of Hunters, and Kate would help Peter kill Scott McCall and steal his Alpha powers, as Kate, too, wanted the young True Alpha to die as well for what she believed to be his role in her family's decimation. ( ) *Kate returned to her sewer hide-out to find Peter and inform him that Scott was still alive and had simply faked his death in an attempt to lure out and identify the Benefactor. ( ) *Kate and Peter, after learning that the McCall Pack had shut down the Deadpool, met in the sewers to reaffirm their plan to kill Scott. ( ) *Chris Argent, having tracked the Berserkers to the sewers using one of the claws they left in Scott's side, which was coated in chemicals commonly used in water treatment plants, he found Peter waiting for him. Peter ordered the Berserker to assault Chris until he was weakened before Peter took a piece of rebar and stabbed him in the stomach with it, impaling him and pinning him to the cement wall behind him. Peter then bent the bar in the front so that Chris couldn't pull himself off of it before leaving him for dead, knowing that the sewer's lack of cellular reception would prevent him from calling for help or warning the pack of Peter's alliance with Kate. ( ) **Despite this, Jordan Parrish, who had been secretly tracking Peter ever since it was revealed that he gave Meredith Walker the idea to start the Deadpool, found Chris and encouraged him to fight for his life before the two used their combined strength to free him. Jordan also revealed his supernatural identity through his superhuman strength and glowing orange-red eyes. *After discovering that the Dread Doctors Operating Theater was located in the sewers by using his claws to perform the Memory Manipulation ritual on Corey Bryant, Scott McCall, Malia Tate, and Mason Hewitt explored the sewers in hopes of finding the captured Liam Dunbar and Hayden Romero. ( ) *After the Beast of Gevaudan attacked and killed a technician at the Telecommunications Tower, Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, who were investigating the crime scene, found that the basement had an entrance into the underground tunnels. As they walked through the passageways, they came upon Tracy Stewart, Josh Diaz, and Corey Bryant. **Tracy used her Kanima venom to paralyze Stiles before the three of them began fighting Scott. Despite their powers of paralytic venom, electromagnetokinesis, and adaptive camouflage, Scott easily defeated them by using their powers against them, and Theo Raeken made his presence known when he called them off, revealing that he had sent them after Scott and Stiles to see how they would do when fighting an Alpha. ( ) **Theo destroyed the message the Dread Doctors left in Modified Mercury that read "DAMNATIO MEMORIAE," but Stiles was able to memorize it before it was rendered illegible. **Scott and Stiles reaffirmed their relationship and their intention to reunite their pack by each drawing half of the pack's symbol into the earthen floor. *Chris and Gerard Argent explored the tunnels in hopes of gaining clues about the Beast of Gevaudan, during which time they discussed the legendary Maid of Gevaudan. ( ) **After splitting up to cover more ground, Gerard was confronted by the Dread Doctors, who he scared away upon using a modified ultrasonic emitter that disrupted their unique frequency. **Meanwhile, Chris, using a road flare as illumination, found a pile of nearly thirty bodies hidden below a sewer grate who were revealed to be victims of the Beast, the deaths of whom were covered up by the Dread Doctors in order to protect him. *The McCall Pack, with assistance by a few members of the Chimera Pack, managed to rescue Lydia Martin, who had recently had trephination performed on her by Gabriel Valack, from Eichen House. The group then used the tunnels under the facility to escape with Lydia in tow. ( ) *Corey Bryant brought Mason Hewitt to the underground tunnels after it was revealed that Mason was the Chimera vessel for the newly-resurrected Beast of Gevaudan. The two slept in a doorway until the Dread Doctors arrival forced them to flee above-ground, though they still managed to incapacitate Corey and capture Mason. ( ) *The final battle between Sebastien Valet (the true Beast of Gevaudan who had taken over Mason's body and returned it to his own visage) and the McCall Pack and their allies (as well as the minor battle between the pack and Theo Raeken) occurred in the tunnels. ( ) **Jordan Parrish (including Cerberus, the Hellhound spirit possessing him), with Chris and Gerard Argent as distractions and back-up, had numerous fights against the Beast. **Theo Raeken used his newly-gained powers of Kanima Venom and Electromagnetokinesis to incapacitate Scott McCall and Deucalion, respectively. In the former case, Scott's resulting paralysis caused Lydia to fall through a sewer gate and into a locked compartment, where Kira Yukimura eventually rescued her with her newly-empowered katana. **After Scott and Liam fought against the Beast, Sebastien grabbed Scott in a choke-hold and inadvertently pierced the base of Scott's skull with his claws, causing him to see Scott's memories of Allison Argent, who is the descendant of his sister Marie-Jeanne and who is identical to her. This distracted him long enough for Scott to get free, allowing him and Liam to fend Sebastien off until Kira and Lydia arrived. Lydia then used her Banshee scream to turn Sebastien back into Mason and to expel his spirit from Mason's body. **Parrish then used his own Hellhound powers to hold the spirit of the Beast so Scott could kill it for good by throwing Marie-Jeanne's Pike through it. **Theo attempted to attack the McCall Pack out of rage at them for preventing him from stealing the Beast's powers by electrocuting them, but Kira absorbed the electricity before warning him that the Skinwalkers had a message for him ("Your sister wants to see you"). She then plunged her katana into the ground, opening up a sinkhole that allowed Theo's deceased sister Tara, who he allowed to die from hypothermia so he could use her heart to become a Chimera, crawl out and drag him down into an underground prison.}} Trivia *In Year 3's Chaos Rising, Peter Hale joked that he lived in a network of caves hidden under the Lima Preserve in a conversation with Stiles Stilinski. Though it is true that Peter does not actually live in the tunnels, these passageways under the woods and the rest of Beacon Hills were proven to genuinely exist in Season 4. Gallery Underground tunnels insatiable 2.jpg Underground tunnels insatiable 1.jpg Underground tunnels insatiable 3.png Underground tunnels ouroboros.jpg Underground tunnels lie ability 1.png Underground tunnels lie ability.jpg Underground tunnels lie ability 3.jpg Underground tunnels lie ability 2.jpg Apotheosis theo.jpg Underground tunnels apotheosis 3.gif Underground tunnels apotheosis 2.GIF Underground tunnels apotheosis.jpg Underground tunnels apotheosis 1.jpg Rift tunnels closeup blitzkrieg.jpg Underground tunnels blitzkrieg.jpg Underground tunnels blizkrieg garrett.gif